The Initiative
by HandAssassinSpider-man
Summary: Ten years ago the Petras Act was signed by various governments around the world to disband Overwatch, a global peacekeeping force and forced it's members into retirement and hiding or risk imprisonment. Peter Parker was among the few that found a life for himself in the following years afterwards but must now decide what he must be willing to lose to answer the call...
1. Chapter 1

I know, I know, another damn story already, this time with Overwatch but can you blame me? It's not my fault that everything I touch for the most part becomes gold soooo... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

This story will be a combination of Overwatch, Spider-man, Ultimate Marvel and bits of the MCU. And just before anyone asks, no the likes of Thor won't show up, but people like Tony Stark, Vision or even the man with America's ass Steve Rogers will.

Like it, follow it, comment on it and most of alllll… be gentle when you tear it apart, I have a sensitive ego XD.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Overwatch characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

_**Numbani, 2067... twenty years after the Omnic Crisis. **_

_"Look out!_

_A young man, barely holder than sixteen and dressed in a blue suit with a red spider like skull on the chest, red arm blades attached to his forearms and red lenses on his mask ducked as a flaming hovercar flew over his head and slammed into the side of a building. The force f the impact engulfed the car in a fire inferno followed by a loud thundering boom' followed by a small shockwave. _

_The man glanced up at the damaged, burning side of the building with a low whistle "Well, I think it's safe to say that we have his attention" _

_"I'll say luv" a young girl around the teen's age appeared next to him in a 'blink' of blue light dressed in a aviator's flight jacket over a specially designed, yet stylish yellow body suit, black sneakers, white arm guards and a yellow visor over her eyes. On her chest was a harness that allowed the young woman to harness and control the temporal chronal energies her body had been infuse with. _

_She gave the young teen a quick once over to make sure he was fine "How you holding up on yer first real mission with us, Peter?"_

_Peter gave the her a dry look "Greaaat Tracer, I've always wanted to fight a guy with a big mechanized arm that's throwing cars at me" _

_If it wasn't clear, Peter was less than pleased with how this mission was going. It started off as a simple recon mission, some shadowy terrorist organization going by the name 'Talon' had been making some serious moves lately and Overwatch sent a team consisting of himself, Winston, Genji and Tracer to investigate. But it seemed Talon was ready for them and ambushed the small squad just as they arrived at a hotel that they would be using as a base of operations for the next few days. Peter did his best to not dwell on the dozens of innocent people that got literally caught in the crossfire._

_"You think that we're still gonna get billed for the damages?" Peter asked as he nodded towards the devastated street, trying to distract his mind from the bloodied, torn bodies back at the hotel not even half a block away. _

_Tracer grinned at Peter's statement before her harness glowed and she sped ahead of him and towards the newest incarnation of the 'Doomfist' along with the super intelligent gorilla Winston and the cyberized ninja Genji. Peter glanced down at his web shooters to make sure they were both fully loaded before he leaped into the air and shot a web line out and used it to swing towards the talon agent as he dodged a shot from Winston's plasma cannon and rushed the scientist and sent his armored first right into the ape's core, sending him flying back at triple digit speeds. _

_Peter saw Tracer 'blink' out of the wat and avoid Winston's massive form before she blinked again to avoid the car that Doomfist threw at her. Seeing the man distracted, and Geni running along the side of one of the buildings that Peter was swinging by, the two quickly launched an attack to try and distract the man until their 'tank' was back on his feet. Doomfist noticed the two approaching and ripped a door off the side of a nearby car and threw it towards Genji who leaped over the make shift projectile as it flew towards him. Peter aimed his web shooter at it and snagged the door and used it to sling shot back into Doomfist while Genji threw several ninja stars after it, using the door's large frame to mask his attack. As the doom slammed into Doomfist and several of Genji's stars found their mark on the man's less armored arm and legs, Tracer raced around him in a blue blur firing off her twin pulse pistols._

_The man brought his arm in close to shield him from Tracer's shots and from more stars thrown by Genji as the two raced around him while Peter landed on a nearby crushed car and began to pelt his form with his impact webbing. __Doomfist growled in frustration as trio continued to pelt his form with their respective weapons all the while more and more of his body was covered it in re-enforced webbing. The Numbani criminal activated some sort of energy field within his gauntlet and used it to burn away the webbing surrounding the cybernetic arm before he proceeded to rip the rest of the webbing off himself. _

_"How the heck do you stop this guy" Peter said with a look of disbelief as Doomfist raised his gauntlet and slammed int into the ground._

**_KRA-KWOOOOM!_**

_The force of the impact shook the entire street and buildings, causing glass to crack and shatter while the street was torn apart by the force of the man's counter attack. Peter was forced to leap back or risk getting hit by the chunks of asphalt sent flying into the air while Genji was blown back by the force of the impact. The mechanized ninja saw a car flying towards him and quickly drew his blade and sliced through the destroyed vehicle just in time to see Doomfist flying right towards him. Peter and Tracer could only watch as Doomfist slammed his armored gauntlet into Genji's body, cracking and denting his armor and causing god knows how much internal damage and sending the hyper lethal man flying into the street below where he skipped across the uneven pavement and slammed into a car. _

_"Genji!" Tracer yelled before she narrowed her eyes at Doomfist and sped towards the man, firing off her pulse pistols as she raced and teleported around the man. He stood where he was, tracking her movements before he made to grab her only to miss at the last second. He growled in annoyance as he tracked her again before he reached out and seized her by her harness. _

_"Tracer!" Peter yelled in shock as he watched Doomfist tear the device from her back and kicked her away. _

_Tracer's body began to flicker in and out of time as the chronal energies ran wild through her body before she disappeared in a flash of blue, leaving Peter standing there in horror at his friend's disappearance. It was than he noticed Doomfist approaching him, crushing Tracer's harness in his hand before he tossed it aside. Peter narrowed his eyes at the man and began to shoot off a barrage of web bullets at the man who charged through them and raised his fist to punch Peter. __The young teen quickly jumped out of the way and stuck to the side of a building that was riddled with cracks and gazed at the glaring man as he pulled his armored fist out of the ground with a grunt. _

_"Uhh, you wouldn't be willing to surrender now, would you?" Peter said nervously as he felt a tingling at the base of his skull as the man took a step forward. _

_"You are quite resourceful and smart for a boy" the man said with a Nigerian accent as he held up his gauntlet and activated some sort of internal mechanism that increased the energy flow and output of the powerful weapon "But it will not be enough to save you" _

_And with that, Doomfist leaped towards Peter as he felt the tingling at the base of his skull flare to the point that he actually froze, unable to move as terror gripped him. _

_"Oh this is gonna hurt sooo much" Peter said as Doomfist's armored fist came flying towards his face just as he heard Winston yell his name. _

_"Peter"_

_"Peter"_

**_"PETER!"_**

...

"AAHHH!" Peter sprang up in surprise and all but flew out of his chair and away from his desk, his breathing heavy and his eyes wide as they scanned the room he was in. It was no longer the devastated streets of Numbani, but his office at Parker Industries, ten years later. And before him stood a short woman, Anna Maria Marconi, rather than a six and a half foot tall mountain of muscle and cybernetic enhancements, looking at him with wide eyes.

"...Peter?" she said uneasily at the wild look in the man's eyes.

Seeing that there was no danger, Peter took several deep breathes in an effort to calm himself. His heart was beating like he ran a marathon carrying Winston and already sweat was forming on his brow. After a few seconds of regaining control of himself, Peter nodded and slowly walked back to his seat.

"Sorry Anna, I uh, I-"

"Fell asleep... again" Anna said with a shake of her head as she noticed the small puddle of drool on Peter's desk "That's the third time I've caught you sleeping in your office"

Peter winced at this "Yeah..."

"I thought you said you were getting better" Anna said with a pointed glare towards the taller man that made him feel even smaller than her.

"I... may have jumped the gun on that one" Peter chuckled nervously "But really, I am. I just need to head over to meet with Doctor Temple later and have her re-check my vitamins"

"You said that before" Anna stated with a saddened frown "Peter, look could you just meet with-"

"I'm fine Anna, I don't need to see some shrink" Peter said with a shake of his head as he took his seat and wiped away some of the drool on his desk before he activated the holographic keyboard and desk top on it's surface "Besides, I'd rather not go telling some random stranger of my life"

"It'd be better than you relapsing every several weeks" Anna argued.

"Or it'll just make things worse" Peter said as he stared down at Anna "Look, I appreciate you looking after me, really I do-"

"Cause you sure as hell won't" Anna interrupted.

"-BUT" Peter said loudly "I'm an adult. And frankly this is my problem, not yours that I need to deal with"

"Yes, but when your problem starts to affect your efficiency as both my partner and CEO of our company, it damn well is my problem too!" Anna snapped at Peter as she marched up to him and began to poke him in the chest "We have over nine thousand employees world wide that we need to look after along with hardware and software that's well north of several hundred millions dollars at least. If our investors find out that your PTSD is starting to affect you to the point you can barely get more than a few hours of sleep A WEEK, we'll be out of money and on the streets within half that time!"

"I wouldn't go that far" Peter said with a doubtful frown.

"Your right, it'd be the end of that exact day they find out" Anna said before she fell silent for a few seconds. Se then looked back at Peter with a frown "I'll be going to China alone for the Expo while you stay here, get some rest, get Claire to give your meds another check and get some actual sleep"

Peter's eyes widened at this "Wait, what?!"

"Peter, this Expo is going to have the likes of OsCorp, Stark Industries, HAMMER, Fisk Industries, Alchemax, and Volskay there. If any of them see how rattled you are, they'll be on us like sharks on a seal" Anna explained.

"But..." Peter began before he fell silent under Anna's look.

After a few minutes of tense silence, Anna sighed as she wandered over and brought Peter into a hug "Peter, I know you hate being treated like some fragile child, I do, but you are in no condition for this Expo. Not with people like Osborn or Volskaya lurking around looking for anything they can use to get ahead of us"

"Katya's not that bad she's just... Katya" Peter said in a muffled voice as he buried his head in Anna's hair.

"What she is, is a cold hypocrite of a bitch" Anna corrected with a sigh as she broke the hug "I swear, your too nice to a woman that nearly bankrupted us"

"She didn't bankrupt us" Peter said with a eye roll "She just cost us a lot of money when she copied our Mech suit plans before we could patent or trademark them is all"

"Yeah, that's not bankrupting us at all" Anna said with a eye roll as she retrieved a collapsible tablet from her pocket and switched it on.

Peter hummed at this as he glanced out the window to see the city that never sleeps was true to it's nick name bustling with activity. Anna scowled at Peter's diverted attention and made her displeasure known by smacking his leg, causing him to jump and look down at her with a frown.

"What?" he asked.

"Are we going to be hiring Helix for our security or not?" Anna asked again with a annoyed scowl.

"Why wouldn't we?" Peter asked with a shrug.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe because you and one of it's most accomplished and highly ranked members used to date before it fell apart because you both are dumbasses who got lost in their work maybe?" Anna said in a dry sarcastic tone "Or because there was that undercut of jealousy between the two of you"

"Jealousy?" Peter said with a gasp "What jealousy?"

"You being part of Overwatch where she wasn't and was on the verge of joining before it was shut down and disbanded" Anna said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"She wasn't jealous and even then I was part of Overwatch, like actually part of it, for like six months" Peter said with a sigh "And Uncle Jack and Uncle Gabe made sure I got the 'easy missions' with more chaperones than a school dance"

"Until Numbani when you went up against a man that leveled several skyscrapers with a single punch" Anna snorted in grim amusement before her expression grew more serious "But Peter, I need an actual answer. Are we going to hire Helix to guard our items at the Expo or not?"

Peter was silent for a few seconds before he glanced nervously at Anna "Is there... anyone else just as qualified?"

Anna frowned at Peter's question before she nodded slowly "There is, Sable International. Good recommendations, their people are good if a bit pricey and their leader's a bit... difficult, but reliable. Their not as heavily armed as Helix is but I doubt we'll have to worry about rouge Omnics corrupted by any God Programs at this Expo"

"We're take them then" Peter said with a nod, causing Anna to sigh as she typed a few things on her tablet.

"I swear, you two need to work out your issues" Anna said to the twenty eight year old man.

"We have" Peter said with a scoff as he turned away from his co-chairman "And in doing so, we've decided to never speak to each other again. Which was my idea, I might add"

"Yeaaaaah... I'm sure it was" Anna said as she turned to leave "Now if you need me, I have to go and see how Otto is coming along in his research into more advance biotics. He seems confident his models will be superior to anything else on the market. Even Omnics will line up to have them installed on their persons, or so he says"

"Let me know how it goes" Peter said with a nod as he watched the short woman leave his office before he let out a sigh of exhaustion and fell back against his chair. After a few seconds, he pressed a icon on his desk's holographic board that connected him to his assistant, Karen "Karen?"

_"Yes mister Parker?"_ the Omnic replied over the channel.

"Any other appointments for the day?" Peter asked, hoping there wasn't any.

_"Just one at two, but it'll be some time until they arrive_" Karen replied.

"How long?" Peter asked.

_"An hour, sir_" Karen stated.

"Better than ten minutes I guess" Peter said with an eye roll as he sat up "Alright, remind me about it in fifty minutes. I'll be in my room"

_"Of course sir"_ Karen said as Peter made his way to a door on the other end of the office and walked through it as they automatically parted for him.

The lights flickered on automatically before dimming and a soft electric beat began to play in the background. Peter took a deep breath as he undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt around the collar and neck as he made his way towards the small bed at the other end of the room and collapsed on the soft mattress with a relieved sigh. His eyes gazed up at he ceiling with a thoughtful expression. H was still a little upset that he wouldn't be going to the Expo with Anna to showcase their newest inventions, like the new light and sound bending fabrics, their 'super glue', re-enforced body armor for both military and public use and their hopefully revolutionary 'Web ware'.

_'Guess I could try and visit London... I promised Lena I would_' Peter thought to his former teammate and best friend. She's been harping on him to visit her for a while and meet her new girlfriend Emily.

He's been meaning to visit but lately his work had just been piling up more and more and then there was the nightmares and memories that kept him awake for days on end before even his enhanced body gave out and crashed. He'd rather she not see him like this, though the former Overwatch agent would probably just tell Peter he needed to 'relax and have a drink or four or go out and kick the ever loving bullocks out of some bad guy'.

_'Good old Lena, either find a drink or find a guy to beat up to help me forget my problems_' Peter smiled slightly before he glanced at the photo on his night stand and crawled over to the edge and picked it up.

It was a picture of him when he was sixteen, just a few months after his Aunt's and Uncle's deaths because of a car jacker that he let escape with several thousand dollars all because he felt cheated earlier that night. Peter was facing foster care as his best case scenario before his other uncle on his Aunt's side, her brother in law to be exact, Jack Morrison, offered to take him in. He stood behind Peter with a grin on his face and hand on his shoulder while next to him stood his best friend Gabriel Reyes, who Peter thought was the coolest guy ever. And between them, and arm around both Reyes and Morrison was Ana Amari, the closest thing he had to a mother after both his actual mother's death and his Aunt's. When Peter was first taken in by them he was... difficult.

He never listened, he was reclusive and he wanted nothing to do with any of them. All he cared about was finding the man that killed his Aunt and Uncle and ripping the man apart with his bare hands and on a few occasions snuck out of the Overwatch compound to try and do just that before he was literally dragged back, half the time in restraints. But as the weeks turned to months, the three longtime Overwatch agents slowly dragged Peter away from the very dark path he was on, even if Gabriel would joke that a little darkness never hurt nobody. It took time, and reserves of patience that Peter was sure that those three never knew they had before he began open up and actually try and socialize with people outside of them.

The first was Lena, who was the closest in age to him, the second was Ana's own daughter Fareeha. Then Winston and Angela and then Reinhardt and Torbjörn.

"Happier days..." Peter said to himself as he placed the picture back on the table and glanced outside his window towards the city.

In recent years the world seemed to be growing more and more dangerous. Everywhere would be warlords, dictators, terrorists and shadowy organizations were growing in power, influence and reach. Equal rights for Omnics were becoming less and less likely and if half of what Peter has heard coming out of Russia and even England is true, they were facing a potential modern day holocaust of their own. There were long nights where Peter would stay up, watching the news as the world seemed to descend further and further into chaos and he was left wondering what he could do to try and stop it. The obvious answer would be to suit up after so long and swing out there like the old days to stop the bad guys and do what he could to help people, human or Omnic alike... but was it the right answer?

If he did, Peter would be in direct violation of the Petras Act and bring down hell from both the U.N. and Overwatch's 'successor' SHIELD and possibly make the lives of other former Overwatch agnets very difficult. And that was just his actions as Spider-man, if somehow word got out who he was under the mask, then Parker Industires would be history, thousands of people would loose their jobs, people whose families relied on his company to get by and others could face persecution for being possible co-conspirators.

_'Me going out there would probably just make things worse in the end... not very responsible thing for me to do' _Peter thought with a sigh as he prepared to try and catch a little bit of sleep before he heard Karen's voice through the room's intercom.

_"Sir?"_

"Yes Karen?" Peter said as he got up and quickly fixed his tie before he headed over to the door and had it open to the Omnic outside with a tablet in her hands.

_"Sir, a..._" Karen glanced back down at the tablet and quirke dher head as she read the name _"A miss Ziegler is here to see you, she appears to be your two o' clock appointment"_

"It's Doctor Ziegler, not miss. she hates it when you call her that" Peter corrected with a amused grin as he passed Karen with a nod "Send her up please"

_"Of course sir"_ Karen said with a nod as she followed after her boss as the door to his room closed.

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, A famiair face visits, a vacation is planned and a date is made... what could go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

**Logic Soldier**: They do?

**Hbarrera98**: I suppose, but I don't know too much about Bleach other than it involves some sort of agents of death and some swords or something.

**maxe03**: Well Doomfist was able to track and catch Tracer and she can manipulate her time to increase her speed to the point it seems she's dodging bullets, so catching someone like Peter wouldn't be too hard by comparison. Yeah but Peter was still young at the time, his powers still developing and even then he was too terrified to really register anything else other than the six and a half foot tall super powered crazed terrorist coming towards him.

**Zayden StormVoid**: If your surprised by this then you do not know the power of the Dark Side! If I did put Rogers in here, I was thinking of having him be more of a mentor type rather than an active hero. I figured he'd be more busy trying to acclimate to the 'modern world' and where he fits in rather than going and fighting bad guys right off the bat. Sure he's a soldier, but here he'd be the kind of soldier that'd question if he's relevant anymore and if he should get involved. I feel we don't get enough of that kind of Steve Rogers. I'm keeping Angela with Genji, man needs some loving after getting torn apart and killed by his own brother.

**Retrogamer7800**: Honestly, I'm making this entire story up as I go.

**kival737101**: He was and I'll have him wear the 2099 white/upgraded suit later on. I think it fits with this world.

**Greywing101**: Yeah, fighting the bad guys for Peter in this story is one thing, but the memories of those fights, some of which were more like a slaughter than a fight will be another thing entirely.

**shawn desai**: Yes, the 2099 white suit will be appearing in this story, right around the time Overwatch reforms, with a few added modifications and upgrades.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Overwatch characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

No matter how many times Peter had seen the world renowned doctor Angela Ziegler, he was still taken back by her very presence every time she entered a room he was in.

Angela was an enchanting, beautiful five foot seven golden white haired goddess of a woman in all sense of the word and then some. Her slender yet voluptuous figure had turn may heads in her time and her unique cyan colored eyes that seemed to go so well with her Swiss accent burned with intelligence like a fire. Peter could see why someone like Genji fell for her, and fell harder than a hit from Winston when he was enraged. And underneath that beauty was perhaps one of the greatest intellects on Earth when it came to the medical field and medical technology. If you were on the verge of death or even already dead, no deity in existence would be able to stop Angela from healing or even outright resurrecting you under the right circumstances.

"Doctor Zigler" Peter said as he stood up and nodded towards the woman as she approached his desk.

"Mister Parker, or should I refer to you as Doctor Parker instead?" Angela said with a grin as Peter took her hand and shook it before she gracefully took a seat.

"Peter's fine" the young brunette said with a embarrassed chuckle as he took a seat as well "It's good to see you again Angela, it's been what, three years?"

"Four and a half" Angela corrected with a chuckle "And I must say, you've come along way since then. Back then you were just starting off 'Parker Industries' in a literal basement of one of my old hospitals and now here you are, in a multi story tower in Manhattan"

"Actually this is someone else's tower, I just snuck in while he's vacationing abroad and glued my name to the side of the building" Peter said with a chuckle.

"Why can I also see that being the case" Angela said with a shake of her head.

Peter frowned as he tapped his chin in deep thought "I don't know... cause I could pull it off?"

The two broke into a fit of laughter as Karen entered the office and quickly made her way next to Peter and handed him a small tablet before she just as quickly left the room. Angela watched her go with a quirked brow before she returned her attention to Peter who took a quick glance at the tablet before he set it down.

"Something important?" she inquired.

Peter shook his head "Nah, just Sable International confirming that they'll be accepting my offer to guard my Anna, my co-chairman for P.I. and our tech as it's showcased at the Expo this year"

"Ah..." Angela said with a nod "I heard about that, said there's going to be a lot of revolutionary new things shown there"

"Here's hoping" Peter said as he held up both hands and crossed his fingers "Could really use a win"

"I'm sure you'll wow the crowd" Angela said with a smile "You used to spend so many nights in Winston's lab tinkering and coming up with wonderful new gadgets for us to use"

"Yeah..." Peter said with a nod before something occurred to him "While we're on the subject, how did Genji like the teleporter I built into his suit?"

"He was..." Angela tried to find the right words to describe the cyberized ninja's reaction to Peter's unmentioned addition to his suit on it's first outing "Surprised"

"He freaked out didn't he?" Peter said with a snicker.

"He will deny to the end of his days he may have screamed like a little girl" Angela giggled at the memory "Just don't tell him I told you"

"Too late, I'm gonna laugh at him when I next see him" Peter said with a straight face "I'll even hack his suit to see if I can find a recording of it. Then post it"

"Oh God, he'll loose it" Angela said with a snort as Peter chuckled and reached into a drawer in his desk and searched through it's contents for a few seconds before he found what he was looking forward.

The Swiss medical professional watched as Peter held up a small disk, barely the side of the old Overwatch 'Coins' that she and a number of other members used to have and placed it on the desk between them.

"What is this?" Angela said as she picked up and examined the small disk shaped device.

Peter grinned as he leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers behind his head "That my dear, is the future society"

"What?" Angela asked with a amused laugh "If that's the case than I'm afraid that somebody beat you to the invention of coasters a good century ago Peter"

"It's not a coaster" Peter said with a dry look before he held his hand out and waited for the accomplished doctor to put it in his hand and placed it on his chest "I based it off your research into nanotechnolgy"

"Really?" Angela said with a raised brow "In what way?"

"Watch" Peter said as he pressed the disk and the sides opened and hundreds then thousands then tens of thousands of nanoparticles began to expand and cover Peter's body.

Angela stared with wide eyes as soon the nanoparticles covered Peter's entire form and began to shift and alter their color until she was greeted tot he sight of the old red and blue suit that Peter used to wear when he was part of Overwatch. Peter stood up with his arms extended and did a little twirl before his lenses focused in on Angela.

"Well, what do you think?" Peter said as he glanced down at himself "Pretty cool huh? Just imagine, clothes, underwear, shoes, or even body armor that can be made in seconds and never have to be washed, bought or repaired. It dose all that on it's own and more!"

"That's... very impressive" Angela said as she stood up and stepped closer to Peter to better examine the material. she ran a finger across it's surface and marveled at how soft yet firm it felt "It's like... soft Kevlar almost"

"But three times as durable as the body armor that you and the others used to use for Overwatch. I could take a shotgun at point blank range and it won't even scratch it"

Angela looked up at Peter with a frown "Please tell me that this was attached to a test dummy of sorts and you just monitored and reviewed the data from various sensors you had for the test"

"Uhhh..."

...

_"How much did this cost to make again?" Anna said as she stared at Peter in the suit with a blank expression next to a table stocked with small arms and automatic rifles that Peter was using to test the extent of his suit's protection. _

_"Sixty nine million credits" Peter beamed. _

_Anna blinked at this "Your saying it cost us sixty nine million credits to make just this one suit?" _

_"Well... yeah" Peter said with a confused look under his face "Why?"_

_"The same suit that you want to mass produce for the public?" Anna said as she glanced at the table for a few seconds, scanning the various weaponry "For as much as a pair of jeans at the local clothing store" _

_"Uhhh" Peter sounded as Anna reached up and pulled a sawed off shotgun and aimed it right at Peter's armored chest. He held up his hands as he felt his 'spider-sense' tingle in warning "Now Anna, I know it's stupid, but if we sell enough of these I'm confident we could break even-"_

_BANG!_

_"GAAAHHH!" Peter yelped as he stumbled back by the force of the gun's shot._

_..._

"Sorta" Peter said with a nervous grin as the mask retracted after a brief mental command from him "Though, depending on the caliber bullet and range, it can hurt... and energy weaponry, it's hit and miss"

"What do you mean?" Angela asked with some concern, causing Peter to rub the back of his head.

"Welllll..."

_..._

_"Shoot me already!" Peter said as he looked at Karen look at the energy rifle in her hands. _

_"Sir, this isn't exactly what I signed up for-" Karen began before Peter cut her off with a arm through the air. _

_"Trust me Karen, I'll be fine, now shoot me like I just lowered your wage even more than I already have for this quarter" Peter said with a grin. _

_"YOU WHAT?!" Karen said before she aimed at Peter and fired off several high intensity energy rounds right into Peter's chest, the exact same spot that Anna had shot him not even an hour ago. _

_"GAAAAHHH!" Peter yelped in pain as the nanoparticles began to burn and melt._

...

Angela shook her head at this "I swear your even worse than Winston"

"True, but not as bad as Torbjörn" Peter said with a snicker.

"Oh god please don't bring that part of him up" Angela said with a laugh "I swear he spent more time in my medical wing than even I did"

The two broke out into a fit of laughter at the various memories of Torbjörn's very obvious and sometimes hilarious visits to Angela's medical wing.

"So, what brings you all the way here?" Peter asked as the two's laughter settled down "I doubt it was just to see little old me"

"SHIELD contacted me" Angela revealed as she glanced out Peter's window in the direction of Triskelion "They told me that they required my medical expertise"

Peter frowned at this "For what?"

"I don't know, but honestly I'm tempted to tell them to shove off" Angela said with a frustrated sigh "I swear, they're even worse than Overwatch was"

"Yeah, their kinda… difficult" Peter said with a slow nod "They tried to get my company to design them weapons"

"I hope you said no" Angela said.

"I did" Peer said with a nod "Though I'm not sure why they wanted me since they already have Stark and OsCorp making them things"

"Maybe they wanted you to design less lethal weapons?" Angela offered with a shrug.

"Pfft, doubt it" Peter said with a shake of his head "All SHIELD seems to want is have the biggest guns on the block"

"Doesn't sound too different from Overwatch" Angela said in a deadpanned voice "Hell, they were starting to implement child soldiers in the forms of you and Lena"

"That's... not wrong" Peter said with a sigh.

"It was wrong Peter" Angela said with a pointed look on her face "And don't even get me started with what Reyes was doing with Blackwatch-"

"Please, don't" Peter said as he held up a hand to cut off Angela's rant before it began.

The Swiss blonde wined a little "Sorry... I forget how close you two were back then"

"It's fine" Peter said as he ran a hand over his face "I'm not gonna make excuses for what he did or even try to justify some of the things we know he was part of, but for my sake, please refrain from trying to demonize the guy anymore than the public already has"

It was than that Peter saw Karen was trying to contact him and answered her call by hitting the 'answer' tab the was displayed on his desk's surface "Yes Karen?"

"_Sir, there's several agents of SHIELD here saying they've come to escort Doctor Zeigler to the Triskelion"_ Karen revealed.

Peter frowned at this before he glanced up to see that Angela was surprised "You tell them that you were stopping by here first?"

Angela shook her head "No, I didn't..."

Peter nodded before he returned his attention back to Karen "Right, tell them that she'll be down shortly"

_"They seem quite insistent she leave with them now sir_" Karen said in a worried tone before Angela spoke up.

"Karen, tell them I'll be down shortly, if they don't like it, they can head back to their base and wait for me there" the Swiss doctor said in a tone that brokered no argument.

Peter had to hold back a chuckle at the surprised sound that Karen made, clearly she didn't think the seemingly kind hearted doctor had claws or teeth to bare when they were needed. Which made him feel all the more pity for the SHIELD agents that stuck around to 'escort' Angela, they had no idea of the beast they poked and annoyed by making demands of her. Angela let out a sigh as she stood up and gave Peter an apologetic smile as he climbed to his feet as well.

"I 'm sorry we don't have more time to catch up"

"It's fine" Peter said as he walked Angela to the door "Besides, if your planning to be in New York for a bit, I we can hang out later. Give you a tour of the place if you want"

"That'd be nice" Angela said with a smile as the door opened and she gave Peter a tight hug "Take care of yourself Peter. Or better care of yourself at least, God knows it seems you don't half the time"

"I've gotten better since my days with Overwatch, thank you very much" Peter said with a eye roll and a grin on is face as he returned the hug before releasing the Swiss beauty "And tell Genji I said hi"

"I shall" Angela said before she turned and made her way to the elevator while Peter stepped away from the door and let it close before he made his way back to his desk and let Karen know that Angela was on her way down and to tell any SHIELD agents who were still there.

After that, Peter typed up Lena's number and hit the 'call' button and waited for the former Overwatch to pick up. It wasn't a very long wait before the screen changed to show Lena, slightly groggy and obviously in the middle of sleeping, to answer.

"Heeey Lena, how's it going?" Peter said with a grin at the sight of the hyper active British woman.

_"Peter? Luv it's been so long!" _she beamed in happiness, her exhaustion quickly giving way to excitement at the sight of her friend.

"Really? It's only been a few..." Peter trailed off as he checked his comm's history to see when he last spoke to his former teammate and winced at the date "...A year and a half..."

_"For someone like me it feels even longer_" Lena giggled at Peter's expression as she adjusted herself on what looked to be her bed, a mop of red hair just barely seen over her shoulder and under the covers.

"Ooh, bad time to call?" Peter asked, worried he woke Lena up.

_"No, I've been awake the past few minutes now actually"_ Lena waved off Peter's concerns with a smile "_Plus Emily sleeps like a log, so you don't have to worry about waking her"_

"Good to know" Peter said with a chuckle before he cleared his throat "So, how've things been for ya?"

_"Fine_" Lena said with a shrug as she held her head in her hand "_Got a job at a local tech firm. Hours are ridiculous but the pay is good"_

"Really, where?" Peter inquired with curiosity.

_"It's... uhhh…"_ Lena tried to think of a way to break the news before she saw Peter's frown.

"It's not with my company, is it?" he said.

_"Sorry luv_" Lena said with a sheepish chuckle.

Peter groaned as he slammed his head on to the table "Just tell me it's not OsCorp"

"_No it's..."_ Lena muttered the name of the company under her breath, causing Peter to look up at her with narrowed eyes.

"I'm sorry, who?" he pressed as he leaned towards the screen.

_"It's... Stark"_ Lena said with a wince as she mentally counted down to Peter's explosion.

"STARK?!" Peter gaped "You went to work with my main competitor?!"

"_They offered me a good gig luv, it would've been stupid of me to say no to it"_ Lena argued with a huff "_Besides, your office here had no openings for me!" _

Peter scowled as he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted "Can't believe you'd help that guy... traitor"

_"He can't be that bad Peter_" Lena said with a eye roll.

"He slept with my last assistant and then dumped her and caused her to quit when he told her no to going on an actual date" Peter said with a blank expression.

_"Oh, well... I'm sorry?_" Lena said with a sheepish grin.

"At least I don't have to worry about anyone seducing Karen... hopefully" Peter said with a sigh as he rested his elbows on his desk and leaned forward a little "Though with my luck, someone will"

"_Here's hoping he's not some rich CEO, eh luv?"_ Lena said with a chuckle that caused Peter to snort before he looked at Lean with a slightly more nervous expression.

"Say Lena?" Peter asked.

_"Yeah?"_ she said.

"That offer, to come visit you and Emily in London, is it still on the table?" Peter asked hopefully.

Lena's face broke out into a wide smile "_Of course it is! Emily's been dying to meet you in person after everything I've told her about you" _

"What'd you tell her?" Peter asked with a curious expression.

_"Only the truth luv, only the truth"_ Lena answered.

"I'm sure" Peter said in a dry tone that caused Lena to giggle.

_"Do you have a time frame of when you'll be out here?_" Lena asked _"That way me and Emily can get the guest room ready" _

"I can be out there next week when my co-chairman leaves for the Expo" Peter said with a thoughtful expression.

_"That'll be perfect"_ Lena beamed with a wide grin "_And I just heard that Tekhartha Mondatta will be giving a speech out at Kings Row around that time! Maybe we can go and listen" _

"Uhhh, yeah, sure" Peter said with a cough "That uh, would be fun... I think"

Lena rolled her eyes _"It'll be fine Peter" _

"Yeah, heard that before" Peter said in a sarcastic tone "Oh Peter, a simple recon mission to Numbani, it'll be fine. What's the worst that can happen luv?"

Lena grinned sheepishly at as Peter stared at her with a deadpanned expression "_W-Well it maybe I was a bit aloof with that" _

"Aloof?" Peter said with an incredulous expression "I have a metal plate in my head to keep my skull together because Doomfist hit it so hard that he all but destroyed it to the point my enhanced healing couldn't fix it even with Angela's help!"

_"Well to be fair, he did destroy my harness which then caused the chronal energies in my body to run amok and blink me all over Africa for the next two weeks" _

"Still better than having to spend the better part of a month in a comma and then have to deal with Ana's... Ananess" Peter remarked.

_"Bah, you got Fareeha fawning over you afterwards, so I say you got off lucky and I got screwed"_ Lena huffed.

"Yeah, clearly" Peter said with an eye roll before he nodded towards his friend "I'll see you soon Lena"

_"Same luv, and let me know what time your flight is so me and Emily can pick you up from the airport!"_ Lena said as she waved at Peter before the call ended and Peter let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well, that went much better than I hoped" he said

Now he just had to survive a week of work and then he was free... well for a few weeks and he'll likely have to take calls from both Anna and Karen during that time but he'd take it.

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Before Peter's long overdue vacation, Karen alerts him to a series of unusual company assets disappearing in the southwest...


	3. Chapter 3

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

**Harbinger of Kaos**: Both of them will be in the harem in terms of Overwatch characters, same with Sable and Black Cat.

**Zayden StormVoid**: This SHIELD is based heavily off the Ultimates version of SHIELD.

**kival737101**: Agreed.

**Trey Alexander**: Yes to both.

**ashton milman**: She will be.

**Hbarrera98**: Ironically enough, he did his best to make sure Peter wouldn't end up like that. Peter was still a kid when Jack took him in, plus you really think someone as motherly and protective as Ana would let that happen. It's Ultimate Fury that's in charge of SHIELD.

**Brave2000**: We'll be seeing bits and pieces of Peter's history and what led him to starting up his company. It wasn't because some crazed scientist with a thing for tentacles switched minds with him.

**Guest**: Who says Overwatch wasn't trying to use Peter too?

**Fenrir44**: Several of those Overwatch women will be with Peter. Yes there will be a few Marvel women with Peter too.

**JC**: Well I'm not gonna be using Marvel women that have actual powers like Captain Marvel or She-Hulk, I'll be using more tech based, lower tier empowered women like Sable and Black Cat and Mockingbird. That way the two sides are fairly even.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel or Overwatch characters seen mentioned or used.

* * *

There were three things that Peter hated with a unrivaled passion.

The first was being wanting to cut him open and see how he could do what he can and see if it can be replicated. The second was whatever kind of aesthetic they used in hospitals to numb people, it played havoc with his spider-sense and gave him a headache worse than any hangovers he's ever had. The third and possibly the most despised by him was flying. It was rather ironic really, that he hate flying despite the fact in his youth he used to swing hundreds of feet in the air or stick to the sides of buildings equally as tall or even taller. But at least in those times, Peter had a great degree of control where's when it came to flying he had to hope to whatever god there was that the one doing the piloting was good and that the aircraft he was in wouldn't go down in a ball of fire and molten metal.

So to avoid such a fate that took his mother and father from him all those years ago, Peter had taken to using ships or trains to get around whenever he had to travel long distances and only reserved planes as a last resort. Fareeha used to tease him relentlessly when they dated about this and often joked that they'd be the first couple to be part of the mile even with the ground club rather than the mile high club.

_'Still can't believe she thought sex in a plane would get me to reconsider taking a perfectly good train down to Brazil'_ Peter thought with a grin as he lounged in his very comfortable leather recliner as the train he was on sped through the American South-West, his destination a plant of his in Palms Spring that was recently attacked and robbed.

And it wasn't the first of his company's assets that have been attacked, just a week ago Karen informed him of a shipment of next generation plasma generators had been stolen when they were en-route to the airport, costing him millions per unit. At the rate things were going, Parker Industries was liable to go bankrupt!

_'Rather that not happen if I can help it'_ Peter thought as he gazed out the window and watched the passing buttes the Southwest was famous for.

After a few minutes, Peter turned his attention to the datafile that Karen gave him in regards to the thefts such as the items stolen, the locations the attacks happened and a list of possible suspects that could be behind the cooperate terror acts. The most common name to crop up, Peter noticed, was an organization by the name of the Deadlock Gang. Peter had to hold back a snort at the name as he flipped a few pages to the most recent theft and studied what was taken.

It was the first new line of light bending fabrics that were capable of rendering a person nigh invisible to the naked eye. Stealth based tech like this wasn't exactly new but what set this one apart from others on the market was that it also bended sound waves to mute any sound a person would emit when moving.

_'And now a bunch of nutcases probably have it and are gonna use it to steal more of my stuff... or other people's stuff'_ Peter thought sourly.

As Peter shifted through the reports that Karen sent him, he heard a mother and her child arguing a few rows ahead of him. Apparently y the boy had to visit the doctor and was letting his mother know just how much he hated such an idea.

"But mom, I hate needles" the boy whined to his mother who sighed at her child's stubbornness.

Peter couldn't help but grin as an old memory of his floated through his mind when he first had to get 'vaccinated' after his Uncle Jack won custody of him following Aunt May and Uncle Ben's deaths.

_..._

_"I don't need to get shots" Peter grumbled as he followed after his 'Uncle Jack' down a large hall that was fitted with medical rooms on each side "Haven't been sick in years"_

_Or more accurately, he hasn't been sick since he was bitten by a radioactive spider just over a year ago. It seemed the bite had gave his immune system just as big of a boots as it did his strength and stamina. Peter wasn't sure just how strong it's gotten but he was willing to wager nothing short of something like the plague would probably affect him and even than it was still up in the air. _

_Peter's uncle, Jack, looked back at Peter with a sigh "I'm sorry Peter, but we need to be safe. Just because your largely immune to whatever pathogens were lurking around New York doesn't mean you'll be unaffected by whatever's out here. Heck, first week I was out here I got some kind of Flu strand. Was puking and coughing for a week" _

_"Yeah, well that sounds like a you problem" Peter bit out as he passed a room and saw a few of the beds were occupied by wounded agents with a few nurses checking in on them. _

_"Well, it was also a Gabriel problem too" Jack said with a chuckle. _

_"who's Gabriel?" Peer asked with a frown "What, he your boyfriend or something?" _

_"Best friend" Jack corrected with a grin "I'll introduce you two lat-" _

_"So this is your little ball of sunshine of a nephew" a voice spoke up from behind Peter and Jack, causing the two to turn and see two people, a man and a woman, approaching them. _

_The man was as big as Jack, but was clearly of some kind of Hispanic descent and dressed in a black shirt and equally black pants with some sort of armored plating on the thighs and shins. The woman next to him, much shorter in comparison, had a tan complexion with a small tattoo on the left side of her face, just underneath her eye. She was dressed in some sort of blue officer's uniform of sorts that Peter coudlnt even begin to try and identify. The woman seemed to notice Peter's gaze on her longer and gave him a small almost motherly smile that he used to see on Aunt May and if he remembered hard enough, his own mother Mary. _

_Peter hated it. _

_"So this is the famous Peter Parker" the woman said with an accent that Peter placed somewhere from the Middle-East. _

_"Thought he'd be bigger" the large man next to her said with a chuckle as he glanced at Jack "Taking him to get checked Jack?" _

_"Peter..." Jack said as he gently placed a hand on Peter's shoulder and nodded towards the man and woman "This is Gabriel Reyes and Ana Amari" _

_"Don't remember asking" Peter replied with a scowl as he shrugged off Jack's hand. _

_Gabriel snorted at this "Known him all but eight seconds and I already like him more than you Jack. Your replacement I hope?" _

_"Good luck with that" Jack said with a grin. _

_"Well I for one am I happy to meet you Peter" Ana said as she held her hand out. _

_Peter stared at it for a moment but made no move to take it, partly because he's still getting used to his new strength and would rather not break the woman's hand by accident. Ana seemed unbothered by Peter's lack of a response and slowly pulled her hand back before glancing at Jack with a furrowed brow. _

_"Why are you two here?" she questioned. _

_"Just here to get Peter checked by Angela and a few shots, just in case" Jack revealed. _

_"What, he got rabies or something?" Gabriel said as he gave Peter a confused look "Your not sick are ya? I know Jack's self righteous next Captain America crap is pretty nauseating, but I didn't think it was that infectious" _

_"Your hilarious" Jack said in a dry tone while Ana simply grinned. _

_"I'm perfectly fine" Peter snapped. _

_And he was fine, perfectly fine but if he let people start poking and prodding at him, it wouldn't be long until someone with a brain to begin noticing a number of oddities about Peter's new and improved biology. He wasn't dumb, the moment word reaches the right person, or wrong person in this situation, about his unique condition, he'll will be waking up on a lab table somewhere at best with a whole staff of medical examiners eager to cut into him and see what makes him tick. _

_Ana gave Peter an unimpressed look at the show of defiance he was giving the three of them "Is that right?" _

_"Yes, it is" Peter said with a glare towards the older woman "I don't like needles and I'm sure as hell ain't gonna let some random doctor start sticking me like a damn turkey and shooting whatever they want inside of me!" _

_Ana frowned at the tone Peter spoke to her and was just opening her mouth with a retort of some kind, probably along the motherly kind when Gabriel beat her to it. _

_"Oh for fucks sake, let me do it" Gabriel said as he stepped forward and placed a hand on Peter's shoulder and gave him a hard push towards the medical room "Get moving you little brat before the docs in there decide to give you more than just some damn flu shot. Like a body cast" _

_"Reyes" Jack said with a frown towards his fellow enhanced solider. _

_Gabriel looked back at Jack and gave him a grin "Aw come on Jack, I'm just-" _

_"I don't want a damn shot!" Peter said as he turned and shoved the taller, older, man back. _

_Said shove however had more strength in it than Peter realized and it sent the larger man flying back several meters and right into the wall with a very loud and a clearly painful 'thud'. Jack and Ana, along with several passing agents all stated in shock as Gabriel let out a pained groan as he slumped t the floor. Peter, who was looking at what he did with large eyes, began to slowly back away as multiple people began to look at him, one of the agent's began to move his hand towards hi sidearm before Peter turned and bolted down the hall with surprising speed. _

_"Peter, no wit!" Jack yelled as he broke off into a sprint to try and catch up with the teen while Ana and several others went to check on Gabriel. _

_"Gabe, are you alright?" she asked as Reyes slowly climbed back to his feet with a hiss of pain as he rubbed the shoulder that struck the wall first. _

_"Yeah, I'm fine... shit, that kid's got some muscle in him" the former operator said as he shared a confused look with Ana "No seriously, what the hell was that?" _

_"I... I have no idea" Ana said with a shrug before she glanced down the hall that Peter ran down with his uncle right behind him "Let's go ask, shall we?" _

_..._

_"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Peter whispered as he raced past several agents and workers. _

_A few of them let out a few curses and surprised sounds at the sudden appearance and departure of Peter all the while Jack was struggling to keep up, calling out to him or anyone to try and stop his fleeing nephew. A few made to try and either stop Peter or simply distract him long enough for his uncle to close in and grab him but Peter's had years of practice in escaping from his childhood tormentor Flash and his band of goons, these Overwatch agents had nothing on a pack of football players who thought they were all that and a bag f chips. _

_'Is that even a metaphor?' Peter thought as he fell to the ground and slid in between the legs of a rather large man with graying hair and a large scar over his eye. _

_"Was in der-?" the man spouted in surprised German as he looked over his shoulder and watched as Peter sprung back to his feet with a eerie gracefulness before he turned a corner. __Reinhardt blinked in surprise at this before he noticed Jack running towards him "Jack, what's-" _

_"No time to explain" Jack said as he rushed pass, slightly out of breath. _

_Peter ducked and weaved his way past several halls worth of agents and at one point he swore he saw a armored Gorilla with glasses walking around before he finally arrived in a mostly deserted hallway and quickly looked around for a place to hide. Aside from a few doors that led to god knows where, it was fairly lacking in possible places to hide until he could find a way out of this maze of a compound. He went to several doors and frowned as he saw that they were locked or required some sort of access code that he didn't know, forcing him to move deeper down the hall. His hearing picked up multiple people running in his direction, causing him to panic slightly as he looked around frantically for a place to hide before he noticed a door with a green light on it, signaling that it was unlocked, hopefully. _

_'Fuck it' Peter thought as he rushed towards the door and breathed out a sigh of relief as it slid open seamlessly. _

_Without bothering to see what kind of room it was, Peter turned and pressed a button beside the door that caused it to slam shut before it locked. Letting out a sigh of relief, Peter took a few steps away from the door and turned to see that he was in a fairly dark office of some sort, the only source of light being the still on monitor on the desk. _

_'Wonder whose place this is-' Peter began before a woman's voice spoke u from a darkened corner of the room. _

_"Hey" _

_Peter jumped and turned to see Ana stepping into the dim light with a slightly bemused expression on her face. The sudden appearance of the woman caused Peter to tense and for his grip on the edge of the metal table to tighten even more to the point it began to crack under his grip. Ana saw this and her grin immediately fell as she held her hands up and began to speak in a low soothing voice. _

_"It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you" she said as she took a small step forward. _

_"Funny, I feel anything but assured" Peter said as his eyes darted around for a possible escape route. _

_Ana frowned as she noticed Peter's eyes darting everywhere, like a cornered animal looking for a chance to escape. It always broke her heart to see something like that in a child, to adopt a look she's see far too many times in solders who found themselves cornered on a battlefield with no way out, no matter how hard they fought for it. After a few seconds, Ana took a few steps back, her hands still up to show she was unarmed. _

_"That was pretty impressive what you did back there" she commented, hoping to distract the boy. _

_"What was?" Peter asked as he slowly moved so that table was between them. _

_"Tossing Reyes like that" Ana said with a small grin "Takes a lot to bring that man down. even more to surprise him, both of which you did within a minute of meeting him. Like I said, impressive" _

_"Maybe he isn't as tough as he looks. Anyone can dress to look tough" Peter said nervously. _

_Ana laughed at this "True, but Reyes has a knack for actually being as tough as he dresses... most of the time" _

_Peter felt his lips twitch towards a grin before he remembered where he was, and who was in the small confined space with him. Ana seemed to notice the shift in Peer's mood and took another step back until her back was almost touching the wall. _

_"Is... is he okay?" Peter asked with hesitance. _

_While the guy seemed to be an ass, he wasn't out to hurt the guy. _

_"He's okay, I think the only thing you hurt was his pride" Ana said with a small smile as she glanced at the door "And Jack's too. Can't imagine what it must feel like for a guy that can pace with a sports car getting left in the dust by a kid a third his age" _

_"Yeah..." Peter said as he looked at the door nervously, he could hear multiple people outside the room but the thickness of the walls and doors had muffled the voices too much for him to know what they were saying. _

_"Is that why your scared to get looked at?" Ana said as she made a gesture of pushing "Because we might notice what lets you do that" _

_Peter's silence was all the confirmation Ana needed as she stepped away from the wall slowly, her hands still up to show she wasn't a threat "Hey, it's okay. We aren't mad that you decided to hide this, I can only imagine your reasoning" _

_She could, she knew a boy that practically out performed the world's only surviving Super Soldiers was going to have a lot of attention shifted to him. _

_"What... what are they gonna do to me?" Peter asked in a scared voice. _

_"Aside from get you looked at like Jack was planning to do, nothing" Ana said as she slowly closed the distance between them "Your being brought in for a quick check up and to get a few shots if you need any. That's it" _

_She'll make damn sure of that. _

_Peter stared at her for a moment before his gaze flickered back to the locked doors "What if they want more from me?" _

_"Tough shit" Ana said as she reached out and placed a comforting hand on Peter's shoulder "They want anymore from you, their gonna have to go through Angela and trust me, she wont budge on anything. Woman's as stubborn as they come" _

_"Unless someone drops a lot of money in front of her" Peter said with dread in his voice. _

_Ana couldn't help but grin as an old memory came to mind during the Omni Crisis "Trust me Peter, someone tried that once and our esteemed little pacifist had no qualms ramming her fist down his throat" _

_Hearing this somewhat settled Peter's nerves before he reminded himself that this 'Angela' woman was likely one of many medical examiners in this facility. Just because she wouldn't let others touch Peter didn't mean that there weren't some in the staff that would have no qualms letting someone open Peter up for a check with six plus zeros attached to it. Ana seemed to sense this as she brought Peter closer to her and rested her arm on his shoulders. _

_"Hey, no one's gonna hurt you while your with us" she said in a soothing tone "Your Uncle Jack promised to look after you and he's gonna do just that. With a little help from us" _

_"Really?" Peter asked with uncertainty. _

_Ana gave him a loving smile as she ruffled his hair with her free hand "Really, really, kid" _

...

Peter jumped at the sudden gun shot from behind him. He switched his phone off and looked back just in time to see the door to the car kicked in by several men with bandannas over their faces.

"Uh, huh?" Peter sounded as he took in their very obvious old western outlaw inspired appearances "Did I get on some magic train that just took me back in time just to get robbed?"

With his luck, that would be the case.

"All right everybody, this here is a stick up!" one of the men yelled as he brandished a revolver with a silencer and some sort of tactical scope on the barrel while others filed into the car and began to hold out their bags for the various passengers to empty their valuables into.

"Guess I am" Peter sighed as he slid the file into his backpack and pushed it under his seat with his foot.

Several of the men passed Peter, brandishing their weapons about in a manner that he supposed was to frighten people. Normally that might have worked but given their rather horrible western accents and the fact they looked like some sort of cyberpunk cowboy rejects that got kicked out of a Mad Max movie, the threat lost quite a bit of it's luster.

At least, to Peter it did.

_'Plus getting shot at by psychotic terrorists cybernetically upgraded tends to trump a bunch of 'outlaws''_ Peter thought before he saw several hoverbikes race by outside, each one carrying similarly dressed men.

Peter let out a sigh as he looked around to see several more men enter the car from the door ahead of him before parting to allow someone else in. The young man blinked as he saw that the newcomer was a woman and seemed more stylishly dressed than the rest of her compatriots. She also, in his opinion, pulled off the whole modern western outlaw cyberpunk look way better than anyone else he's seen so far. In her hands was a modern take on the classic Henry Repeater, Peters spent enough time around Jesse and seen enough western movies to recognize the near legendary weapon. On her right arm was some sort of brace, though Peter couldn't tell what it was for, it didn't seem like something the woman would have for style's sake.

"Zeke, what've we got?" the woman asked with a old western drawl as she stepped into the car, her armored heeled boots making faint metallic 'clunks' with each step she took.

The man that Peter assumed was Zeke, turned towards the apparent leader of the group with a grin under his bandanna "Hell'uva score Ashe. We've made sixty thousand from this car alone"

Ashe nodded at this "Good, make sure the others are cleared out before we leave"

"On it Ashe" Zeke said as he gestured for two others to follow him into one of the cars towards the back of the train.

Peter watched as Ashe nodded in satisfaction and began to make her way down the aisle, eyeing the various frightened passengers with narrowed eyes. Peter did his best to look as inconspicuous as possible but his efforts to do so seemed to have caught the woman's attention given she stopped midstride at his row and eyed him carefully, her finger resting lightly on her rifle's trigger. After a few tense moments of staring, Peter cleared his throat as he risked a brief glance at the woman.

"Can I... can I help you miss?" he asked.

Ashe's eyes narrowed slightly as she stared down at Peter "You look familiar there friend..."

"No I don't" Peter responded, perhaps a little too quickly.

"No, I think you do" Ashe said with a chuckle as she reached up and pulled the mask down to show she had a beauty mark on the left side of her mouth.

Her lips, which were painted with red lipstick, quirked in amusement as she rested her rifle on her shoulder and spoke up loud enough for the other gun men to hear and cause their attention to drift to the two "Well, well, well, boys, it seems we have a special guest on this train today"

"We do?" Peter said as he looked around "Is it Hana Song? Ooh I hope it is because I wanted her to sign my Dark Space expansion of StarCraft four"

The white haired woman chuckled at this "No, I was referring to you yourself... Peter Parker of Parker Industries"

Peter blinked at this "Oh..."

Ashe smirked as she glanced at one of the other gun men "Make sure you get the rest of the loot. I'll make sure our esteemed guest here makes it to the transport safe and sound. Tell BOB to get the speeders ready"

"Uh, where are you taking me and do I get a say in the matter?" Peter asked as the woman turned back to him with a bemused look on her face even though her eyes were colder than ice.

"Your net worth is close to half a billion. I'm willing to wager a lot of people out there would pay it to have you returned to them safe and sound" Ashe said as she leaned in towards Peter, causing him to lean back slightly.

"Well I hate to say it, but most of that net worth is actually student loans that I've yet to pay off" Peter said with a sheepish chuckle "So maybe just take my wallet and watch and leave it at that maybe?"

"How about no" The white haired beauty smirked before she cocked her rifle and aimed it right at Peter's face "Since my pockets are about full at the moment, how about I just take all of ya and save me the trouble?"

Peter blinked at the barrel aimed right at his face before he glanced up at the white haired woman with a frown "Uhhh, you wouldn't happen to take checks instead would you? Maybe an IOU?"

As it turned out, she didn't.

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, Peter learns he really should have kept his mouth shut...


	4. Chapter 4

answers to reviewers questions or statements:

**Jebest4781**: Depends on your definition of fun.

**ashton millman**: Yes she is and it'll consist of Widowmaker, Bridgette, Sombra, Ashe, Pharah, Katya, Symmetra, Black Cat, Silver Sable, Spider-woman (Jessica Drew), Black Widow, Mary Jane, Liz Allan, Jean DeWolfe. 7 Overwatch, 7 Marvel women.

**Trey alexander**: He could try, but considering 'his girl' had her Omnic butler rip his arm off at some point, he might just make things worse.

**MajorBrony95**: We'll be seeing a bit of insight of how their relationship was this chapter and in the next one.

**Guest**: It's a cross he's since learned to bear with great humbleness… lucky bastard.

**hellfire45**: Karen's gonna be with someone else though that wont stop Peter from looking out for her.

**BlueMoon**: More villains will be appearing in this story, both Marvel and original.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Overwatch or Marvel characters seen, mentioned or used.

* * *

_The first thing that Fareeha felt that early Saturday morning was a hand on her hip and the pelvis of her lover pressing against her rear with a very notable hardness under their boxers. The second thing she felt as she let out a faint moan and press her lower half against her beloved's front was a pair of lips on the back of her neck while the hand on her hip trailed up her naked flesh and cupped one of her breast. The Egyptian beauty let out a gasp as her eyes opened and she turned her head to see Peter looking at her with a grin before she caught his lips with her own, the taste of wine still on their breath from last night's dinner. _

_"Good morning..." Fareeha muttered in between kisses. _

_"Sleep well?" Peter asked as he broke the kiss and propped his head up with his hand while the other remained on Fareeah's tit as she turned to face him with a grin. _

_"Well, aside from this hard yet oddly soft and warm pole poking me in the ass all night, yes, I did" Fareeha giggled as she leaned up and caught Peter's lips again. _

_Peter hummed at Fareeha's words as they ended their kiss and he removed his hand from her breast and cupped her face and ran a thumb over her lip. Fareeha opened her mouth to allow Peter's thumb in before she closed it and bit down lightly on the digit, dragging her tongue over it and letting out a hum of approval as Peter looked at her with hunger in his eyes. She always loved that look on him, the way that bright intelligent light in his eye would be smothered by desire, desire for her very being. _

_'To think shy little Peter could be such a hungry man' Fareeha thought with a giggle as she let Peter pull his saliva drenched thumb out of her mouth and rest it back on her tit. _

_"So, what are your plans for today?" Peter asked as they laid there, gazing at one another as their hands wandered over teach other's bodies'. _

_Fareeha shrugged as she reached up and ran her hand through Peter's messy locks of hair "I'm meeting with a representative from Helix Security later for lunch" _

_Peter quirked a brow at this "You are, since when?" _

_"Since last week" Fareeha said as she gave Peter a dry look "Remember? I mentioned it when at the opening of your new office space?" _

_Peter frowned as he had his brain reach back to the day and search through his memories for that conversation. After a few moments, he came up blank and simply nodded as if just now remembered it. _

_"Oh yeah, forgot about that, hehehe, sorry love" Peter said in a sheepish tone. _

_"I'm sure" Fareeha said in a voice that clearly stated she knew what he was trying to do and was failing, badly she might add. _

_She made to get up so that she could retrieve her mat for her morning prayer when suddenly Peter's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back into the bed. She let out a laugh as Peter buried his face in her hair and inhaled her scent while his hands traveled up and tore her top off, exposing her chest to the warm morning air. _

_"P-Peter, s-stop..." Fareeha moaned as Peter's lips trailed down her chest and seized one of her erect nipples "I... I have to get up and pray-" _

_"I'm not stopping you my delicious little desert flower" Peter teased as he lightly sucked on Fareeha's sensitive nipple while his hand trailed down her toned core to her sensitive-_

**_"Wake-y, wake-y, it's time to get up!" _**

...

Fareeha's eyes suddenly snapped open at the sound of her alarm going off.

"Dammit..." Fareeha sighed as she ran a hand across her sweat covered brow before she glanced at her nightstand to see a holographic image of a cartoon dog sitting there, wagging his tail repeating the words 'Wake-y, wake-y, it's time to get up!' over an over again in the most annoying voice she's ever heard.

After listening to the alarm for several more seconds, Fareeha sat up and slammed her hand down on the 'snooze' button before she fell back on to her bed and stared up at the ceiling, her body hot and the space between her legs still damp from the very vivid dream she experienced. This, sadly, has been a frequent occurrence since the end of her and Peter's relationship and the sudden decline of sexual activity in her life. She tried to get it back up after she got around to dating again but none of the men that made it to her bed could quite match her appetite like Peter was able to.

_'Guess I was spoiled by super human endurance'_ Fareeha thought with a grin before it fell and she reached down to her aching core with her own hands to relieve the pressure she felt.

Forty minutes and a minor orgasm later, Fareeha was showered, dressed and had just finished her morning prayer and prepared to water her plants when she received a call from one of her squad mates at Helix. Frowning, Fareeha placed the small cup of water down and made her way to the ringing device and checked to see what the message was.

_**Hey Pharah, command needs us to come in to do some reports. I know, I know, but the brass wants us to get them done before we head out for the assignment at the Expo.**_

"Great..." Fareeha sighed as he tossed the device back on the table and went to finish watering her plants before changing into her Helix Security uniform.

Ten minutes later she was dressed, again, and taking the transit downtown to where the Egyptian office branch of Helix Security was located. The car wasn't very full, only a few humans and two Omnics, leaving Farfeeha to her own row of seats. Seeing that it'll be a few minutes until she arrived at helix, she pulled out her comm and switched it on to see if she received any more messages. She had one from a man she's been seeing the past few weeks, Khalid, asking if she'd be free this weekend to come over to his place for 'coffee'.

"Not even trying to be subtle" Fareeha said with a eye roll as she sent a 'maybe' just as the bus arrived at the front gate for Helix.

She quickly hopped off and after showing her ID to the sentry at the gate, she was allowed in.

Despite Helix's size as an international private security firm with bases in over thirty countries, the organization itself had only some twenty thousand personnel in it, less than a third of Overwatch's size at it's peak and well under a fifth the size of SHIELD is today. Upside was that Helix arguably had access to better tech than either of the two, being privately funded rather than provided for by any one or even multiple governments since the UN had dropped them in favor of SHIELD.

_'Least the food is a hell a lot better than what they supplied in the army'_ Fareeha thought with a small smirk as she passed several men and a Omnic, giving them a brief nod of greeting as she entered the Helix compound's main command structure.

"Hey Fareeha, how's it going?" a voice spoke up from behind her, causing her to roll her eyes in annoyance as she turned to see her squad's latest addition approaching her with a charming grin on his face.

"Eugene" Fareeha greeted the American with a blank look on her face.

Eugene 'Flash' Thompson had to be without a doubt the biggest pain in the ass that Fareeha has ever had the misfortune serving beside since she was hold enough to legally enlist. Tall, built like some Greek god with blonde hair and blue eyes to match, the man could be considered the pinnacle of handsome. Sadly this affect was lost to the former Egyptian Army officer on account that the former Green Beret was cocky, a bit of a show off and seemed to have it in his head that because Fareeha dated an American not too long ago, that meant he was next on her list to bring to bed with her.

"What brings you in here today LT?" Eugen asked as he folded his arms across his chest "Thought today was your day off?"

"It is, but I needed to come in and do a few things" Fareeha said as she turned to leave "And I'm already running behind as it is"

"Need an escort?" Eugene asked with a wink.

"No..." Fareeha said as she slowly turned back towards Eugene with a frown and spoke in a tone that she rarely used since leaving the Army several years prior "But what you can do is beat it, **Sergeant**"

Eugene's face sobered almost immediately at the tone in his superior's voice and the use of his rank, causing him to straighten his back "Aye, aye ma'am"

With a curt nod he turned on his heel and walked away, allowing Fareeha to breath a sigh of relief. The dismissal wouldn't keep him away forever, she'd give it until around lunch before he's trying to hit on her again. Still, a few hours of peace and quiet from the man's antics was more than welcome. With that, Fareeha continued on her way to her office where her commanding officer, Captain Khalil, was likely waiting for her to go over the reports. A few passing helix agents gave her various greetings in the form of nods or simple 'hellos' as she traveled through the halls, passing several smaller offices and the hall that led to the training simulation room that a number of the new recruits loved to go through like it was some sort of game.

Fareeha was never a fan of the training sims, in her opinion, and several other 'veterans' with prior military experience, it downplayed the very real threat of a war zone could be to a raw recruit. She coudlnt even begin to count how many times she's seen men and women completely and utterly torn apart in a fire fight because they assumed the combat zone would be like the very controlled and very watered down simulations they ran through for countless hours.

_'I need to talk to Khalil into either shutting the damn thing down or have the techs stop making it like a glorified game'_ Fareeha thought with a scowl as she arrived at her office and quickly entered her pin on the keypad next to the door.

With a 'beep', the light turned green and the door slid open to reveal that Khalil was already there at his own desk with various holopads before him. The former Unit 777 operator gave Fareeha a brief nod as she entered the joint office and removed her coat and rest it on the hanger by the door.

"Sorry to call you in Fareeha, but the board wanted us to finish up a few of these reports before they send us out to the Expo" Khalil sighed as he read through another field report on his tablet before he set it aside.

"It's fine, I'm used to being given off days that I can never fully enjoy" Fareeha said with a eye roll as she made her way to her own desk where a small stack of reports, both digital and physical, laid.

"Least they offer you them" Khalil muttered with a grin.

"I'm sorry, what was that Captain six figure salary a year?" Fareeha returned with a laugh.

"Bitch you heard me" Khalil said with a chuckle before it died as he read the report in front of him "Well shit..."

"what is it?" Fareeha asked as she picked up one of the physical reports and began to scan through it.

"Looks like we wont be able to afford those new 'War Machines' from Stark Industries" Khalil said as he read through the report.

"What, why?" Fareeha asked with a frown.

"Ever since Stark's capture and escape from the Ten Rings, he's been going all pacifist or something. Apparently, he just shut down the weapons manufacturing portion of Stark Industries" Khalil said with a shake of his head.

"So we're stuck with the Raptora's?" Fareeha asked with a frown.

"Looks like it" Khalil said with a nod "Though the upside is, we'll be getting the new Mark IV's"

Fareeha rolled her eyes at this, she'd much prefer the 'War Machines' over that Raptora. It was faster, better armed and armored and was capable of prolonged periods of flight thanks to the arc reactors they possessed. A single War Machine suit was worth at least six Raptoras in just about every way imaginable and Fareeha was really looking forward to piloting the new combat suit. But now she's going to have to settle with a slightly updated version of the Raptora because Stark decided to play peace maker instead of weapons designer.

"Piss poor timing" Fareeha said with a depressed sigh.

"Agreed" Khalil nodded as he leaned back in his chair before he pressed a few keys on his table's holographic keyboard and switched on the T.V.

Fareeha barely gave the screen any thought as she began to go through the various reports assigned to her. Khalil from wat she heard would make the occasional comment as he divided his attention between his reports and whatever the news was going on about. She heard mentions of SHIELD making some radical discovery in the artic not too long ago and apparently the national gamer turned MEKA pilot Hana Song and the rest of her squad had just took on and narrowly defeated some sort of new Gwishin Omnic. Soon even the noise from the news became nothing more than white noise as Fareeha continued to go through the various reports with a critical eye. Almost an hour had passed before she finally heard Khalil's voice gain her attention.

"Hey Fareeha?"

"Yes?" she responded, her eyes darting over the most recent report pertaining to the nearby Omnic containment facility.

"You used to date that rich guy, Parker, right?"

Fareeha stopped reading for a moment before she took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for the conversation that was sure to follow "Yes... I did. Why?"

She turned towards Khalil and gave him an expectant look as he turned towards her with an uneasy expression on his face before gesturing to the holovid screen. Fareeha snorted as she turned her head towards the holo screen to see what her friend was talking about and how it brought up Peter before her blood froze at what she read slide across the screen.

**Peter Parker, CEO of Parker Industries, kidnapped in armed train robbery.**

...

When Peter overheard that he was being taken to the Deadlock gang's hideout, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't expecting some hole in the side of the mountain in the middle of the desert. Instead what he saw was that the gang had stumbled upon some old twentieth century era military bunker of some sort, probably built back during the Cold War and had completely refurbished it to suit their needs.

_'Man, they are taking this whole Old West thing way too far'_ Peter thought as he was escorted into the old bunker to see that the floors were replaced with wood, the walls made to look like some sort of interior building back during the late eighteen hundreds and lighting to match.

Hell, they even had his hands bound in front of him with rope, rope!

"Get moving rich boy" the man behind Peter, Zeke, said as he poked his rifle into the back of Peter's head where his metal plate was, causing him to scowl.

"Hey, it's not me it's the guy in front that's moving as fast as the UN when it's making a decision" Peter replied, causing the large man in front of him to glare back at Peter over his shoulder "What? You know I'm right"

The man grumbled something under his breath though Peter's hearing was able to make out a number of insults that were directed at him. As they moved deeper and deeper into the facility, Peter did his best to try and memorize the route they were taking for his eventual escape. It wasn't easy considering that his group made several turns down several identical hallways and than took a elevator down several floors before entering another painfully identical hall.

_'Ugh, Uncle Reyes always made this thing seem and sound easy_' Peter thought as he struggled to mentally retrace his steps.

Seriously, how the hell was he having trouble remembering which way he was going when he could recite all one hundred and seventy nine elements of the Periodic Table in order!

Peter was so focused on trying to mentally map out his route out of this place that he didn't notice the large Omnic that suddenly turned a corner and stopped right in the middle of the hall, causing Peter to nearly walk into him. The young enhanced genius stopped and looked up at the large bulky Omnic with a low whistle, he's never seen an Omnic this large before, at least one that wasn't a holdover from the Omnic Crisis. He noted a decal on it's shoulder that said 'Deadlock' and was wearing a leather jacket of some sort with the sleeves ripped off and to top it off, a small little hat on it's large head.

"Uh, hi?" Peter said with a nervous laugh as he held his cuffed hands out "You must be BOB, right?"

The Omnic certainly struck him as a BOB.

The towering Omnic didn't give a verbal response to Peter's question, he simply blinked his green optics at Peter's outstretched hand before returning his gaze to Peter's eyes and simply... stared.

_'Well that's not creepy and intimidating at the same time'_ Peter thought as he pulled his hands back as Zeke pushed him in the back of the head again with his rifle again.

"Get moving" he snarled.

"Rude" Peter muttered as he carefully made his way around the towering Omnic BOB and continued his way down the hall with Zeke right behind him, the other man that was with them had opted to stay with the Omnic.

The two passed a few more rooms and down another hall before they arrived at the room that Peter would be held in until whatever ransom the Deadlock gang asked for was given.

Peter eyed the door to his room with a hum "Eh, it's not the Ritz but I guess it's better than some cupboard under the stairs in the basement"

"Personally, I think we should leave you in the shitter" Zeke growled.

"Well than I guess it's a good thing that Ashe hasn't left you to make those decisions" Peter snarked "Talk about a shitty environment"

Zeke growled as he pressed his rifle's barrel into the back of Peter's head again, harder than before, and causing a muffled 'thud' to be heard as the end of the gun made contact with Peer's plate.

"Ow, jackass!" Peter hissed in pain with a wince as he felt a brief flare at the base of his skull from his near supernatural sixth sense.

After this was all over, he'd have to have Doctor Temple or even Angela give his plate a look to make sure it hadn't been dented by this man. He'd rather not collapse in a few days because the dented metal was pinching a vein off in his brain.

"Mister Parker, how does our fine establishment hold up compared to your high priced penthouse suites and private island retreats?"

Peter and Zeke turned towards the source of the voice to see Ashe approaching them with a grin on her face. She'd changed since Peter last saw her, now dressed in... well all it seemed she did was remove the brace that was on her arm, her hat and the coat with it. Still, she walked with a sense of confidence that let just about everyone know that she was an alpha, plain and simple.

"Ashe" Zeke gave the gang's leader a curt nod.

Ashe ignored Zeke as she kept her red eyes on Peter's own brown ones as she folded her arms across her chest "Well?"

"Well what?" Peter responded with confusion.

"Aren't you gonna give me an honest answer to my question?" Ashe asked with amusement "How does our place hold up to the places you've been in?"

"Oh" Peter blinked as he gave the hall another quick look before he shrugged "Ehh, bit too nineteenth century for my tastes but it's good I guess. Granted I don't have a private island retreat, nice as that would sound, and my place isn't so much a penthouse so much as it's a slightly larger than average high end apartment"

"Ah, your on of those cheap billionaires" Ashe chuckled.

"You call it cheap, I call it not wasting my money on things I don't need" Peter answered.

Growing up in a family that practically lived paycheck to paycheck for the better part of ten years had instilled a very strong sense of money management. And living with a military man like Uncle Jack who held a similar mindset had only re-enforced such ideals. The only time he ever started to 'blow money' was when he was with Fareeha who loved to be spoiled, mostly with high end weaponry that toed the line of being outright illegal in most countries.

Ashe simply hummed at Peter's response before she approached the door to his new residence and entered a quick keycode before the door opened and she gestured for him to enter. When he didn't immediately step into the room, Zeke growled and jabbed his barrel into Peter's head again... or he tried to.

In the span of a heartbeat, Peter turned and moved his head to the side enough so that the rifle's barrel slid past his face and he slammed his bound hands into Zeke's chest, knocking the wind out of him before Peter raised his leg and slammed his foot into the man's stomach, not enough to send him flying into the wall, but enough to knock him down to the floor. Ashe stood by and watched with a amused face though her hand did drift to the sawed off shotgun she had strapped to her back. She eyed Zeke as the man let out a pained moan before she cleared her throat, dragging Peter's attention back to her.

"If your done beating his ass..." she drew her shotgun and lazily aimed it at Peter's chest with one hand while the other pointed towards his new quarters.

Peter grumbled as he entered the room while Ashe turned her attention back to Zeke and frowned.

"Get your ass up and go have the doc look you over" she ordered before she entered the room after Peter without waiting for a reply and had the door closed.

Peter for his part was in the middle of examining his room before he heard Ashe follow him in and turned towards the white haired beauty with a curious expression on his face. His curiosity grew even more as Ashe placed her shotgun back in it's holster on her lower back and drew a small knife from her boot and used it to cut the rope bindings on Peter's wrists.

"Uh, thank you?" Peter said as he rubbed his wrists, hey after a few hours of wearing tight ropes rubbing against your skin even slightly more enhanced than your average human durability will start to waver.

"Your welcome" Ashe said as she placed the knife back in her boot and made her way to the bed and sat on it's edge with a smirk as she crossed a leg over her knee and leaned back on her hands a little and stared at Peter with a amused but highly focused look that sent chills up his spine.

_'Shit she's as intimidating as Ana used to be_' Peter thought.

Something told him that if those two women had ever crossed paths in a firefight, nothing between the two would survive.

"So uh, is there a reason why you decided to undo my bindings? Not that I'm complaining or anything, just curious is all" Peter said as he eyed the woman before him, doing his best to find out what her game was, well aside from extort his company for money.

"What, can't I be friendly and civilized?" Ashe asked with a simple carefree shrug.

"Friendly and civilized usually doesn't involve forced imprisonment with the only way out being the unwilling donation of large sums of money" Peter said in a tone drier than the sand outside the compound.

"To each their own I guess" Ashe said in a coy tone as she patted the space beside her "why don't you come sit down, you must be exhausted after today"

Peter stared at the spot as patted for a second before he looked up towards the ceiling and than off towards the side of the bed a little and even under it, causing Ashe to chuckle.

"Oh, you think I've bobby trapped this spot or something?" she guessed with startling accuracy.

"Maaaybe" Peter responded as he very slowly approached the bed before he sat down on the spot Ashe gestured to, though he kept a fair bit of space between himself and her.

Ashe noticed this and grinned as she slid closer to Peter and placed a hand on his thigh, causing him to suddenly jump up from the bed and put a meter between him and it. The Outlaw let out a laugh as she took in Peter's tense form before it died down and she gave him a mocking grin.

"What's wrong there rich boy, nervous?" she asked in a low husky tone.

"No, I'm just uneasy about being in a locked room, god knows mow far under ground, with a woman that's being a bit... handsy" Peter said with narrowed eyes.

"Funny, a lot of men would kill to be with me, alone, in a locked room and a nice sturdy mattress underneath us" Ashe said with a wink "Well, when I'm not robbing them that is"

"Yes, well put me in the group that's not part of 'a lot of men' would you? I've kinda had my fill with crazy women that like to rob people" Peter said with a frown _'Of course the person that's kidnapped me may or may not be a sexually aggressive individual' _

Ashe hummed at this, her head quirked the side slightly as her eyes narrowed "You know mister Parker, this whole ordeal can o by as painless as you want it to if-"

"If I sleep with you?" Peter interrupted with a eye roll.

"If you don't mock me" Ashe said, her face hard and her voice colder than ice as she slowly stood up and approached Peter with her hand drifting to her shotgun's handle "I only need you alive to get my money. You'd be surprised what I can do to a person and still have them be alive"

"And what is that exactly darlin', waterboarding at the local saloon?" Peter asked in a poor imitation of some southern drawl.

Ashe stared at Peter with a blank look on his face before she suddenly lashed out and slammed her fist into Peter's face. For the most part, he rolled with the hit though the grunt he heard Ashe emit told him that the blow had hurt her a bit more than she was expecting.

"The fuck you made out of?" Ashe said as she stepped back and rubbed her knuckles.

"Sixty percent anti-depressants, twenty two percent sugary energy drinks, eight percent of metal in the form of plates and screws and ten percent smartass" Peter replied as he rubbed his jaw, woman had a hell of a right hook, that was for sure.

Ashe frowned at this before she shook her head and poked him in the chest "Well you better lower that smartass percentage before I decide to do it for you"

"Honey, if some of the world's greatest doctors couldn't do it, I doubt some wannabe Billy the Kid can-" Peter began before he was cut off by another punch to the face by Ashe "Okay, ow"

"One more remark like that and I'll put a shell in your leg" Ashe threatened.

"If it means it'll save me from having to listen to your lame ass pick up lines and attempts to flirt, please, shoot both" Peter replied, causing Ashe to growl as she suddenly drew her shotgun and aimed it right at Peter's legs.

To his credit he didn't flinch, his spider-sense hadn't gone off so she wasn't planning to follow through with her threat. Ashe hummed at the lack of response the man before her made.

_'Well, well, well, guess this rich little nerd's got some balls... or he's an idiot who thinks that I wont pull the trigger out of fear of not getting any money from him'_ Ashe thought as she held the gun aimed at his legs before she moved it a little higher towards his groin and waited to see if that would get a reaction.

She was met with the same response from when she aimed at his legs, nothing. After a few moments of tense silence, Ashe slowly slid her shotgun back into it's holster as she stood up and made her way to the door before she stopped and gave Peter another hard look.

"Make yourself comfortable Mister Parker, you may very well end up being here for a while" Ashe said as she turned and all strolled out of his room, the door closing and locking behind her the moment she was in the hall outside.

Peter gave it a few minutes before he looked around the room again with a furrowed brow. Aside from the bed, a chest and a bathroom, there wasn't much for him to use at first glance. He didn't see any cameras and he doubted the door that was locking him in here was rigged with anything special that would possibly prevent him from simply ripping it out of it's frame.

_'Let's call that plan 'B'_' Peter thought with a sigh as he wandered into the bathroom and looked around to see a simple shower, a sink, a toilet without a seat and-

"Hello there" Peter said as he crouched down before what looked like an old space heater.

He gave it a quick look before he casted a quick glance back at the bedroom before he began to remove some of the panels so that he could see what was in side it. It still had it's coils, a number of wires and a small power source. Peter hummed as he than turned towards the sink and noticed the mirror above it was also a storage cabinet. Standing up, he quickly opened the cabinet up and saw a few cans in it, most of them shaving cream but also a can of hairspray. Peter's mind began to race as he glanced back at the heater and than the cabinet.

"Hmmm... idea"

If he played this right, he just might be able to get out of this place without having to blow his secret... hopefully.

Oh who was he kidding, he'll probably have to before this whole thing ends...

...

* * *

And done.

Next chapter, The not so great escape...


End file.
